Opposite twins
by Seijou Kurisumasu
Summary: Cette fic est écrite en collaboration avec Okami 360!Quand les soeurs Kuro débarquent à leur nouvelle école,des choses étranges se produisent.Qui sont les hommes en blancs qui viennent à l'école et que cherchent-t-ils?Pour le savoir lisez! OCS School-Fic


-Allez debout!

La voix d'un homme résonna dans les couloirs de la maison, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il monta à l'étage et gagna la chambre où dormaient deux jeunes filles bien aux chaud sous leurs couvertures. Les fenêtres de la pièce était couverte d'un rideau noir épais gardant toute l'obscurité de la nuit à l'intérieur, interdisant aux rayons du soleil de pénétré à l'intérieur. 

-Debout, sinon vous allez être en retard à l'école. Il avait pris un ton plus doux, mais tout de même autoritaire. N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction, il opta pour la façon facile, il ouvrit les rideaux laissant la lumière matinale entrer dans la chambre, en échange celle qui dormait dans le lit de gauche gronda quelque peu alors que l'autre remonta ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête. S'étant douté qu'il ne réussirait pas à obtenir leur attention, il leur retira leurs couvertures. Celle de gauche prit un peu de temps avant de se rendre complètement compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses couvertures alors que celle de droite fixait son père avec des yeux confus et interrogateurs. Ce dernier se gratta derrière la tête puis dit sur un ton découragé : 

-C'est aujourd'hui votre premier jour de classe, et je ne veux pas que vous arriviez en retard le premier jour. 

-Ah, oui c'est vrai… Répondirent-elles en même temps sur un ton las et découragé à l'avance. Leur père s'éclipsa pour les laisser se préparer en vue de leur première journée de classe. Quelques minutes plus tard leur mère les appela : 

-Kuro-Sora, Kurokane, le petit déjeuner est prêt! Cria leur mère, une femme aux cheveux aussi blond que les blés et des yeux vert émeraude. À la table leur père, un homme de grande taille aux yeux bruns rieur et aux cheveux châtain venait tout juste de s'asseoir pour prendre son déjeuner alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer la tâche de réveiller ses deux filles. La première à descendre avait des cheveux ébène, des yeux saphir et portait un pantalon noir en tissu, une chemise lui arrivant à mi-cuisse a manches longues bleu foncé avec des motifs rouges et mauve, accompagné de basket blanche avec une rayure verte. Son pendentif, en forme d'ailes ouvertes, avec le contour des formes, du seul bijou, brun. Les cheveux de la seconde était les même que la première, mais ses yeux était de la couleur de l'or liquide. Pour ce qui était de ce qu'elle portait, son style n'était pas du tout le même que sa sœur. Elle portait des shorts qui lui arrivaient juste en haut des genoux, dans les poches de ceux-ci pendaient mollement des chaînes dans le côté droit, une camisole du genre armée de couleur encre orné d'un dragon rouge dans le dos, à son cou pendait un pendentif avec des inscriptions japonaises gravées dessus puis elle portait des baskets de tennis noir avec une semelle rouge. 

Toutes deux s'assirent à la table devant une bonne assiette de gaufres, machinalement elles prirent le pot de sirop d'érable et la boîte qui contenait des pépites de chocolat et en mirent une quantité industrielle sur leurs gaufres. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminées, celle aux yeux d'or sirota sa tasse de café latté à l'érable et celle aux yeux de saphir faisait de même avec son expresso. Assises côte à côte faisant la même chose, on aurait dit que l'on avait placé un miroir près de l'une d'elle et ce que l'on voyait était son reflet et non sa sœur. Bien sûr, comme on pouvait s'en douter, elles étaient jumelles, mais seulement du côté physique parce que côté caractère, elles étaient de vrais opposés. Alors qu'elles enfilaient leurs sacs, celui de Kurokane était un modeste sac à dos noir, sa sœur elle avait un sac en bandoulière gris en velours, leur mère leur fit la morale sur qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses filles fassent à l'école, étant quelque peu surprotectrice ce qu'elle leur demandait était de nature assez spéciale. 

-Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, n'attirez pas l'attention, restez dans votre coin, et surtout, ne parlez pas à personnes! Avait-elle dit sur un ton un peu affolé alors qu'elle allait laisser, pour la première fois en 16 ans, aller ses filles à l'école. Avant ce jour, les deux sœurs suivaient des cours par correspondance, mais puisque les tarifs à chaque années, leurs parents avait décidé de les envoyer à l'école publique. Pour arriver à leur nouvelle école, elles devaient marcher pendant cinq minutes. Ce matin elles marchèrent en silence, elles finirent par arriver devant une grande bâtisse en brique rouge entourée de clôtures. Elles entrèrent dans l'enceinte et marchèrent sur le parking où les élèves ayant obtenu leur permis stationnait leurs véhicules. 

Dans la cour les élèves étaient divisés en plusieurs groupes distincts. On pouvait facilement deviner le groupe des poufs qui était habillé comme des filles de joie et le groupe des populaires qui était entouré de leurs soupirants et soupirantes, mais plus de soupirantes. Les deux sœurs rentrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une prison. Elles traversèrent plusieurs rangés de cases et arrivèrent devant une porte où il était inscrit secrétariat. La dénommé Kurokane cogna trois petits coups à la porte. Une femme aux cheveux brun foncé ouvrit la porte. 

-Oui que puis-je faire pour vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous êtes nouvelle? 

-Oui, c'est notre premier jour ici, lui expliqua Kurokane sur un ton monotone. 

-D'accord, je m'appelle Shizune. Suivez-moi, dit-elle en partant vers la gauche. Les filles n'ayant pas trop le choix la suivirent. Pendant le trajet les autres élèves les dévisagèrent et murmurèrent des choses sur elles. Cela n'affectait ni Kuro-Sora, ni Kurokane. Elles montèrent au troisième étage et entrèrent dans un bureau. 

-Tsunade-sama ce sont les nouvelles élèves. Tsunade-sama? 

Dans le milieu de la pièce un bureau en chêne prenait beaucoup de place. Une bibliothèque remplit de livre se situait à côté de la fenêtre qui était en arrière du bureau. Sur le bureau plusieurs pilles de document était installées. On pouvait distingué un semblant de tête blonde derrière cette tonne de papier. 

-Tsunade-sama! 

-Hein, qu'est c'est-qui ce passe, dit une voix ensommeillée. 

-Tsunade-sama vous dormiez encore, lui reprocha Shizune. 

-Mais non je reposais un peu mes yeux, se défendit une femme au cheveux séparés en deux couettes basses et au yeux marron. Mais elle n'était pas très crédible avec sa tache d'encre sur sa joue droite. 

-Oui oui… 

-Bon, passons. En quoi je peux t'être utile? demanda Tsunade. 

-Ce sont les nouvelles élèves, expliqua Shizune en pointant les filles. 

-Ah d'accord. Tu peux me les laisser, je vais m'en occuper. Merci, et Shizune partit. Alors, les règles sont simples : ne faites pas de merde et vous en n'aurez pas. Pour mieux vous intégrer, je vous ai mises dans la même classe. Le groupe 5-B sera votre nouvelle classe pour l'année. Les cours on déjà commencé. Habituellement ils commencent vers 9H et finissent vers 3h30. Un cour dure en moyenne 1H15 et vous avez une heure pour dîner. Voici votre horaire. Je vais vous accompagner à votre premier cours. Des questions? 

Les filles hochèrent négativement la tête. 

-Alors c'est parfait. Si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir. Maintenant venez, votre premier cour est sur l'étage. Vous commencez avec Kakashi, qui est votre titulaire de classe, en français. 

Tsunade sortit de son bureau et les sœurs Kuro la suivirent. Elles s'arrêtèrent deux portes plus loin. Tsunade leur dit d'attendre qu'elle leur fasse signe avant d'entrer. 

Dans la classe Kakashi commença son cour comme à l'habitude lors de la rentrée : en se présentant. Lorsque, la directrice, Tsunade entra Kakashi arrêta automatiquement de parler. Mais demanda : 

-Euh il y a un problème? 

-Non non… J'ai a vous annoncé quelque chose. Écoutez-moi tous! Deux nouvelles élèves vont intégrer votre classe! Je veux que vous les accueillez correctement et j'aurai besoin d'un volontaire pour leur indiqué les classes. 

Personne ne leva la main alors elle désigna quelqu'un : Zetsu. 

-Vous pouvez entrer! cria Tsunade à travers la porte.

Cet alors que deux filles entrèrent dans la classe. Elles se ressemblaient et étaient impassible. 

-Je vous laisse j'ai un autre dossier qui m'attend. Kakashi occuper vous bien d'elle. 

-Ouais vous c'est ça, retourner dormir, marmonna Kakashi derrière son masque.  
>-Qu'avez-vous dit? Demanda Kurokane tout bas, scrutant sons professeur de son regard d'or d'une manière interrogative. Kakashi balbutia quelque parole incompréhensible avant de reprendre la parole. <p>

-Bon alors présentez-vous. Fit le professeur sur un ton las alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir à son bureau. Aux mots du professeur les deux sœurs se tendirent, Kuro-Sora regardait la classe d'un air médusée elle ne bougeait plus et Kurokane ne serait pas surprise si elle retenait sa respiration, alors celle aux yeux d'or présenta sa sœur en plus d'elle-même. 

-Celle-là c'est Kuro-Sora, moi c'est Kurokane on a 16 ans et on est jumelle, des questions? Son ton était autoritaire, méfiant et presque menaçant. Personne ne leva la main. Ensuite elles allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin isolé dans le fond de la classe où Kuro-Sora put enfin respirer. Le reste du cours se passa relativement bien, professeur Hatake donna des exercices à n'en plus finir pendant qu'il lisait un livre à caractère douteux. Lors du second cours les deux filles arrivèrent en retard faute de ne pas savoir où se rendre, ce Zetsu n'avait que brièvement mentionné où les cours prenait place. Le prof se nommait Hayate Gekko, ce type là voyait dans tout les sens avec ses yeux qui faisaient comme ceux des caméléons, il toussait tout le temps en classe et n'était pas très bon pour expliquer les notions que les étudiants étaient supposés apprendre. Sinon ce fut bien…Jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive. Les jumelles étaient assise à une table au fond de la cafétéria et ne dérangeait personne lorsqu'un groupe de fille autrement dit les « poufiasses » se présentèrent à elles comme si elles régissaient toute l'école. 

-Bon il faut que vous sachiez, les nouvelles qu'ici c'est moi qui est au top de la hiérarchie alors vous ferez mieux de m'écouter quand je dis quelque chose. Elle continua son monologue incessant tout en baratinant des conneries Kane cru comprendre qu'elle se nommait Ino Yamanaka. 

-Tu es en train de me cacher la vue. Dit Kurokane totalement indifférente devant Ino et sa clique qui devant les paroles de la jeune fille aux yeux d'or devinrent rouge de colère. Kane croyait qu'elles allaient en rajouter, mais elle tourna le dos à elle et sa sœur un air dédaigneux au visage. Sora mangeait un sandwich au pain de poulet avec une salade de fruit pendant que sa sœur s'était occupée des poufiasses. Kane se remis à son morceau de bœuf séché qu'elle finit de dévoré avec appétit. Elles croyaient qu'elles auraient la paix pour le reste du dîner, mais il s'avérait qu'elles avaient torts. Un gang de gars s'avancèrent vers elles, puis celui qui paraissait le «chef », un garçon aux cheveux gris argenté, aux yeux mauves, avec une cigarette entre les dents leurs lança : 

-Hey, vous êtes assis à notre table! Il parlait sur un ton méprisant et son expression mettaient les deux jeunes filles à l'épreuve de remettre en question son autorité. 

-Et puis, ça change quoi dans ta vie que je sois assis à cette table. Prends en une autre. Lança Kane d'un ton irrité et cassant, pendant que Sora ne disait mots. 

-Et toi, t'es pas capable de te défendre toute seule! Dit le gars à Sora qui leva les yeux vers lui. 

-Ça sert à rien que je gaspille de la salive pour un idiot inculte drogué dans ton genre. Lui lança en pleine face Sora. 

-Comment ose… 

-Hidan, ce n'est en aucun cas lucratif que de continuer cette conversation. J'ai des clients qui attendent. Dit un gars plein de coutures au « chef » en le traînant par le col, ils étaient suivis du reste de leur bande qui docilement ne firent aucun commentaire. 

Les filles qui pensaient pouvoir finir leur dîner tranquille virent arriver une fille de leur classe. Elle avait les cheveux blond séparé en quatre couettes. Elle avait les yeux verts et elle paraissait sûr d'elle. Elle tendit la main à Kane et dit : 

-Salut, moi c'est Temari. Je vous ai vu rembarrer la clique de pouf et le drogué tout à l'heure. J'ai adoré, plusieurs se seraient mis à bégayer devant Ino car elle leur faisait « l'honneur » de leur parler. Et d'autre ce serait tassé dès qu'ils auraient vu Hidan. Mais vous vous les avez tassé comme on tasse des mouches indésirables. 

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de me répéter? Dit Korokane sur un ton las en dévisageant la main qui lui était tendue depuis un moment déjà. 

-Ouais c'est bien. Continua-t-elle en baissant sa main. Tu ne te laisse pas intimidé. C'est la première fois que des nouveaux ou nouvelles élèves ripostent devant eux. 

-C'est bien, t'as fini ton petit discours là, tu peux partir maintenant. Soupira Kane. 

-Ouais, entre féministes on se sert les coudes. Fini Temari en partant vers sa table laissant Kane et Sora finirent leur dîner en paix. 

Temari toute joyeuse arriva à sa table où finissaient de manger ses deux amis. 

-Eh vous savez quoi, vous savez quoi! Je suis devenu super copine avec les nouvelles. On va faire un super groupe de féministe! S'exclama-t-elle souriante. 

-Ouais c'est ça. Tu t'es fait rembarrer comme les autres alors. Lui dit un gars aux cheveux rouge en bataille et avec des yeux ambrés. 

-Mais non, c'est pas vrai d'abord! 

-Si j'ai raison, pas vrai Itachi ? Demanda le gars à un autre gars qui lui a des cheveux ébène long attaché en queue basse. Il a aussi les yeux, pareils à ses cheveux. 

-Hn… Répondit celui-ci. 

-Tu vois il est d'accord, avec qui ça dépend, mais il est d'accord pareil. Dit le rouquin. 

-Mais Sasori! Tu peux pas dire qu'il est d'accord avec toi! Répliqua Temari.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire. Soupira Sasori. 

Revenons un peu à nos deux jumelles préféré qui étaient en train de chercher leur casier dont Tsunade leur avait dit les numéros. 366, 367, 368, 369… 

-380, c'est ici. Dit Kane à sa sœur. Le tiens c'est le 382. 

-Dommage…Dit d'une voix bizarre Sora. 

Pendant que les filles étaient en train de ranger leur matériel scolaire, Itachi arriva à sa case qui était le 381. Pendant que Sora finissait de prendre ses livres pour le prochain cours, Kane se tourna vers Itachi et lui demanda : 

-Le 215 (la classe) est où? 

-Hn… La questionna Itachi en tournant la tête vers elle. 

-Tu va me donner une réponse claire, oui! Commença à s'énerver Kane qui perdait patience. 

-Calme toi Kane, il n'a juste pas bien entendu la question. C'est tout. Dit d'une voix douce et apaisante la sœur aux yeux saphir en claquant la porte de sa case. 

-Dans ce cas, il est où le 215? 

-C'est pas Zetsu qui est sensé vous le dire? Demanda Itachi qui se reprit en voyant le regard glacial de Kane. C'est l'étage en-dessous du cour de français. Finit-il part cédé en partant. 

Leur cour de science ce passa bien. Il y avait juste le fait que leur professeur, Orochimaru, qui avait une ressemblance plutôt douteuse avec un serpent, regardait sans arrêt un élève comme si il voulait le bouffer. Et comme il était agaçant quand il parlait à mettre des SSss partout. Lors de la pause entre les deux dernier cour arriva, on annonça que le quatrième cours était annulé pour la classe des jumelles, faute de prof. 

Alors les deux sœurs rentrèrent chez elles leurs têtes pleines de ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. La plupart des étudiants devaient attendre la fin des cours pour sortir, la barrière du parking ne s'ouvrait qu'à la fin des cours. Une fois rentrée à la maison, Kane jeta son sac d'une manière complètement absente, alla s'asseoir sur le divan, alluma la télévision et se mis à zapper sur toute les chaînes possibles pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, sa sœur se joignit à elle quelques minutes plus tard. Dans cette recherche vaine d'émission potable, c'était juste si Kane n'avait pas la tête à l'envers pour voir si c'était plus intéressant dans le sens inverse. Leurs parents n'arrivaient que plus tard le soir.

-On mange quoi pour souper? Demanda Kane à sa sœur qui haussa les épaule tout en sachant très bien que dans cinq minutes elle allait lui redemander la question jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eue une foutue réponse. Lorsque leur mère entra à la maison, elle anticipa tout de suite la question que Kane allait lui poser : 

-Du riz au poulet. 

-Merci de me sauver la vie m'an. Dit Sora à sa mère. 

-Mais de rien ma chérie. Lui retourna sa mère. 

Après avoir écouté les nouvelles nationales, mangé leur riz aux poulet, les fille allèrent se doucher et se coucher. Mais elle ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite. 

-Mon dieu je ne pensais pas qu'on allait s'en sortir… Se lamenta Kane. 

-Et dire qu'il reste 179 autre jours du même genre… Repris Sora. 

-Tu crois que Tsunade sait que Kakashi-sensei nous lit le paradis du batifolage en mettant ses pieds sur son bureau et en nous enseignant presque rien? Ou que on comprend jamais rien quand le prof de math parle? Ou que Orochichi est un vrai obsédé? Demanda Kurokane à sa sœur. 

-Et toi, t'as remarqué que Tsunade dort lors des cours? 

-Ouais, t'as pas tort. Lui accorda Kane. 

-Hm, bonne nuit rembarreuse. Dit affectueusement Sora à Kane. 

-Bonne nuit, fille qui retient sa respiration devant une classe. Lui renvoya gentiment Kane. 

**Cette fic est écrite par Seijou Kurisumasu et Okami 360.  
><strong>

**Voici le premier chapitre d'une série. On s'est surpassées, presque 3000 mots !  
><strong>

**Laisser des reviews et au prochain chap.  
><strong>

**En espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez les prochains chapitres.  
><strong>

**Seijou et Okami.**


End file.
